Ni tú ni yo
by Zarite
Summary: /Inspirado en el reencuentro de Sasuke y Karin MANGA/Sasuke dice lo siento y Karin lo abraza y dice; Que se le va hacer, te perdono idiota. Pero todo está tan lejos de la realidad.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**N**i tú ni yo.

De vez en cuando mira al cielo con sus ojos rojizos recuerda algo de su clan, su madre, su padre. Eso le sucede en muy pocas ocasiones y cuando eso pasa Karin no puede dejar de mirar el cielo azul, la noche fría y las estrellas que nunca más volverán a brillar del mismo modo en su pueblo. Karin recuerda, aunque le duele lo recuerda y luego con ojos casi empañados en lágrimas se mete entre las sabanas y la mirada roja de su padre le ve entre sueños. Una sonrisa por allá, un entrecejo por acá y un abrazo que primero es caliente y reconfortante, luego éste se convierte en uno frío y opresivo mientras ella levanta la mirada y ve como aquellos rojos que eran idénticos a los suyos se ensanchan y dejan de ver, muertos y resecos, Karin grita sin voz y luego con un suspiro se levanta y mira por la ventana.

Entonces cuando todo parece que está a punto de terminar conoce a Orochimaru, sus ojos amarillos tan distintos a los de su padre, el Sannin le tiende una mano inusualmente pálida que Karin coge con sobresalto y tanto miedo que sus piernas tiemblan, se aferra al shinobi y no mira atrás porque todo lo que está dejando le trae malos recuerdos, sentimientos. Y entonces Karin se convierte en fiel servidora de Orochimaru, no se inmuta cuando Kabuto le agarra del brazo y sus dientes blancos se hunden en su pulso, cierra los ojos y solo los ojos de Orochimaru se visualizan en su cabeza. Es lo _único_ que tenía. Entiende que Orochimaru quiere algo más de ella y Karin sin dudar le entrega todo lo que desea, experimentos, muchos experimentos que ven con ojos rojos llenos de indiferencia y luego Kabuto muerde de nuevo su brazo. Y la risilla casi demente de Kabuto le saca de la ensoñación.

—Tu poder es fascinante. — Le dice, Karin mira a otro lado y asiente, con tranquilidad se suelta del agarre de Kabuto y va a lado de Orochimaru.

—¿Lo hice bien Orochimaru-sama?

El Sannin asiente con una sonrisa ancha que hace a Karin sonreír. Entonces pasa el tiempo, los meses, y Orochimaru se traslada a otra guarida y ella se queda en esa grandísima y oscura guarida antigua, Karin el primer día mira por la ventana, el siguiente sale de la habitación y el tercero y definitivo, le hace caminar por los pasillos y encontrar a Kaburo que le dice que Orochimaru-sama se trasladara a otro lugar y espera que ella cuide bien de éste.

Karin no le mira, solo asiente y vuelve a la habitación y llora silenciosamente, atrapada entre paredes gruesas y sofocantes, los ojos amarillos de Orochimaru ya no le vigilan y eso le hace temer. Karin tiembla incontrolablemente, no sabe de Orochimaru en mucho tiempo hasta que un día mientras una aguja penetra la piel amarilla de ese sujeto se rompe, Karin alza la mirada y ve la puerta, pero luego niega con la cabeza. Sigue con sus experimentos hasta que llega el rumor de que Orochimaru esta muerto. Karin no puede aceptarlo, él no puede estar muerto. Era su único pilar. Lo único que tenía.

Las semanas pasan y unos gritos de frenesí le sacan de su mente hasta que se topa con unos ojos negros como la noche.

Karin enseña durante unos segundos los dientes y el sujeto no se mueve y entonces recuerda, esos mismos ojos ónix, un día cualquiera, atacada por un oso grande y abandonada a su suerte, Karin da un respingo mientras él habla.

_Ven conmigo. _

Karin suelta su puño y le sigue. Se encuentra metida en un equipo mediocre, un sujeto que recuerda muy bien, que puede matar sin quererlo porque se transforma en un monstruo, un chico que ríe mostrando unos dientes afilados que hacen desconfiar y por supuesto, él. El asesino de Orochimaru-sama.

Karin quizás debería odiarlo por quitarlo lo único que tenia en la vida, pero lo que siente por él es quizás, algo de comprensión, amistad y mucho, muchísimo agradecimiento que lo desconcierta pero no piensa en ello.

Se embarca en su misión y ella hará todo lo posible porque él lo cumpla.

Pero sigue recordando mientras duerme, ojos rojos brillantes, y luego como si se tratase de una bombilla esos mismos ojos se apagan hasta desaparecer. Karin no duerme esa noche, mira las estrellas y de reojo los ve dormir.

¿Quizás debería marcharse?

Descarta la idea cuando unos ojos negros le vigilan y ella mira de nuevo el cielo. Ah, ahora él era su _único_. A Karin le dan ganas de patalear pero se contiene y suspira mientras vuelve a su futon y cierra los ojos.

Empieza el día en que él tendrá también que esfumarse y eso hace a Karin dudar de si seguir o no, pero solo una mirada suya le paraliza y Karin avanza hasta _ese_ día.

Sasuke le mira, ojos negros devorándole hasta que su propio ser parece reemplazable. Entonces sucede, los ojos negros se convierten en rojo sangre y una profunda y tenebrosa voz dice_; no te muevas Karin_. Y Karin asiente, le salvaría, pero aquello no sucede, Sasuke le apuñala y Karin no sabe si odiarlo o solo sentir lástima por él, pero se desmaya y es salvada por una ninja de Konoha que llora amargamente. Entonces Karin lo odia, con todo su ser. Odia a Sasuke y esos malditos ojos negros, odia a la ninja de Konoha que le salva la vida y llora contra su pecho como si ella pudiera repararla, odia a su padre. Odia esos malditos ojos rojos que nunca se van de su mente. Karin no chilla, no gime entre lágrimas, ríe cuando intentan sacarle información de Sasuke y ella con toda tranquilidad dice que dirá todo sobre Sasuke si le dan comida.

Entonces la guerra empieza y Karin huye, lo ve, lo mira, le grita y Sasuke vuelve a mirarle con aquellos ojos negros que le paralizan y Karin se odia cuando no puede odiarlo de verdad. Le abraza fuertemente y dice; qué se va hacer, te perdono idiota.

Karin avanza, a veces mira atrás y se concentra, siente a Sasuke, lo siente como si estuviera pegado a su cadera y eso de alguna forma le deja un sabor agridulce en el paladar. Da un paso y Orochimaru le mira y ella también le vigila, no se dicen nada y Karin avanza, más, mucho más, hasta que esta en el corazón de guerra y Sasuke ya no está en su radio, Karin se pone en guardia, Orochimaru suelta un silbido, una sonrisita, y Suigetsu escupe algo entre los labios, y Karin, ve solo atrás otro segundo y se pregunta, ¿Realmente Sasuke dijo _lo siento_? No.

Karin sonríe y avanza, a la mierda piensa y salta, va a luchar por vivir y cuando se encuentre de nuevo con Sasuke no será tan misericordiosa, le golpeara. Le golpeara con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se quede satisfecha, eso piensa Karin, pero la verdad está _tan_ lejos de la realidad.


End file.
